Entre la vida y la muerte
by AppleSvensson
Summary: "Y me sumergí en un profundo sueño del que no había retorno." "Ginny, debes de regresar." "¿Acaso había muerto?" /Oneshot/


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, los lugares no me pretenecen le pretenecen a la gradisima J.K Rowling  
N/A: Este es mi primer fic, y es un one-shot NO es permitido tomen mis fics sin pedir permiso, si quieren publicarlo en otro lugar enviendeme un MP y ya veremos.

**-**

Dolor, un inmenso dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, por cada una de sus extremidades, viajando rápidamente, tensando todo su cuerpo y haciendo que en sus mejillas se agolparan las lagrimas que había tratado de retener todo ese tiempo. Gota por gota, recorriendo sus mejillas iban pasando aquellas lágrimas cristalinas, que por un momento quiso que llegaran a ser mágicas y la salvaran, aunque sabía que no podía ser cierto, cualquier cosa en ese momento, cualquiera, era una posibilidad para ella para sobrevivir. Tal vez, solo tal vez debía rendirse, pero no, Ginevra Molly Weasley nunca se rendía, en ningún momento, y menos en uno como ese.

Aun ansiaba poder ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda mirándola, dedicándole una de sus más tiernas miradas, que pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien aunque no lo estuviera, que besara sus labios nuevamente y borrara las lagrimas de sus mejillas con una de sus cálidas manos, que le acariciara el cabello, y así, ella podría irse, feliz de poder haber visto por última vez a su primer amor, y a el último. Pero, eso también era un sueño imposible, no pasaría, ¿Por qué? La guerra, estaban en medio de una guerra, y Harry Potter, su único amor había ido a una misión suicida con Ron y Hermione, el trío dorado, el único que brindaría paz al mundo mágico.

Su cuerpo inerte yacía acostado en el duro suelo, podía ver como varios de sus compañeros de clase, y otros alumnos de Hogwarts peleaban contra los mortífagos, tratando de sobrevivir, con todo lo que tenían y con las esperanzas de que cuando terminara todo aquello serían felices. Ella también lo había pensado, claro que sí, pero ahora, que llevaba una hacha con buen filo enterrada en su costado no tenía las misma expectativas que antes. Pero ¿Por qué aun no moría? Fácil, el hacha no se había podido enterrar bien en su cuerpo, ya que había sido lanzada a larga distancia, aunque si tenía una herida, por la cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y esa sería la causa de su muerte.

No quería morir, aun no, todavía ansiaba hacer muchas cosas como casarse, tener un trabajo, ver como su mejor amiga Hermione se casaba y tenía un hijo que de seguro sería de su hermano, sabía que ellos se amaban con locura, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? Incluso un mortífago se daría cuenta de ello, aunque las peleas entre ellos fueran constantes se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos cuando se miraban, y eso era lo que delataba su tan profundo amor, aunque no los había visto en vario tiempo y por desgracia tenía la ligera impresión, no, más bien, estaba segura que no podría volver a verlos, esperaba que en su largo viaje se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

De pronto un chico, de su edad, se acerco hacia ella… ¡Neville! Si, era él, estaba bastante lastimado y llevaba consigo el sombrero seleccionador, ¡oh! El sombrero seleccionador, aun recordaba la emoción que había sentido en su primer año al ser seleccionada en la casa de Gryffindor, los gemelos antes de haber entrado a Hogwarts la asustaban bastante, diciéndole que podría llegar a quedar en Slytherin, en el fondo no les creía, pero tenía mis dudas en esos momentos. Su felicidad hubo aumentado cuando supo que estaría con Harry Potter, y más que su hermano era su mejor amigo.

-N-neville.- Murmuré con dificultad, mis labios estaban muy resecos.

Neville, el fue el que siempre estuvo con ella, al igual que Luna, fueron sus únicos amigos cuando el trío dorado desapareció, había formado una relación muy fuerte con ellos, y sabía que él tenía sentimientos por Luna, eran bastante unidos, como hermanos, y siempre le contaba las cosas que le inquietaban, al igual que ella a él, todos sus sentimientos, problemas y angustias por Harry se las comentaba a Neville, y este aunque no pudiera entender muy bien sus problemas, acariciaba sus cabellos mientras le decía que todo salía bien, tal vez, aquello era mejor que un consejo. Dolía mucho dejarle, y más aún que este la veía, con ojos llorosos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas mientras la llamaba por su nombre desesperadamente, dejando mi cabeza recaer en sus piernas, y sus brazos abrazándome. Era tan reconfortante, pero, no podía dejar a Neville ahí, no, le iba a costar dejarlo ir, pero con tantos mortifagos y dementores ahí, el podría morir, y eso era lo que menos quería, no ahora que se había propuesto declarársele a Luna, no podía hacerle eso.

-Neville.- Llamé de nuevo. –Debes de irte.- Murmuré respirando agitadamente. –Luna te necesita.- Susurré.

Este negó varias veces, diciendo varias cosas que no podía entender muy bien, mis ojos se cerraban, y sabía lo que eso se significaba, mi muerte se acercaba poco a poco, y no quería morir en manos de mi amigo, aunque fuera extraño era mejor una muerte sola, además, no quería que nadie me viera llorar. Levanté mi mano lentamente y acaricié el rostro de Neville, murmurando repetidamente un "Ve" acompañado de un "Luna te necesita, tal vez este en peligro" sabía que eso haría conciencia en el, e iría a buscar a su amada.

Me miró con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas y con delicadeza me dejo en el suelo, en la misma posición que antes, limpió el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas y con seguridad dijo que volvería por mí, y se marcho rápidamente, no dudaba en que volvería, solo, lamentaba no poder estar ahí con el cuándo regresara por mí, y menos poder celebrar con él la muerte de Voldemort, tenía la seguridad de que el moriría en ese día, tenía la confianza de que Harry lo mataría, aunque no tenía el poder de Voldemort, este no tenía algo que Harry sí, el amor, el amor de una familia.

Familia, cuanto los echaría de menos, las bromas de Fred y George, los raros dragones que de vez en cuando Charlie llevaba a la casa, las peleas con su hermano Ron, los gritos de su madre resonando por toda la casa regañando a alguno de sus hermanos o incluso a ella, a su padre que cada día llegaba con una historia nueva sobre los muggles, a Bill e incluso a Fleur, que aunque la odiara tanto, sabía que cuidaría bien de su hermano, y a Percy, que a pesar de haberse peleado con la familia, ocupaba una muy buena parte en su corazón. Sentía como si perdería una familia, y así era, ya no estaría con ellos. Sin embargo siempre habría algo que los protegería, y era un hechizo protector que ella había puesto en cada uno de ellos, incluso en Harry, no era muy seguro, pero, Ginny no era tonta, y sabía que serviría, era un hechizo prohibido, el cual nadie podía detectar, les había puesto aquel hechizo porque no era que supiera que moriría sino que, cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, y cuando ella estuviera lejos, tan siquiera tendría la ligera comodidad de saber que tan siquiera con el hechizo les protegería un poco.

Y en ese momento, aun acostada, lloró por todo, lo que perdería, lo que no podría ver, lo cuanto que no podría hacer, pero, una ligera sonrisa pudo aparecer en sus labios, había vivido una buena vida, con su familia, con alguien a quien amar, y por tener la oportunidad de poder haber sido una maga, una maga muy poderosa, y no todos tenían el privilegio de hacerlo. Y así con una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro cerro sus ojos para sumirse en un sueño el cual no tenía retorno.

Blanco, eso era todo lo que veía a su alrededor, ¿acaso no estaba muerta? ¿Aquello sería el cielo? Tal vez, tal vez no. Caminó sin destino alguno, y todo seguía igual, blanco, sin nada ahí, había muerto, de eso estaba segura, ya no sentía aquel dolor en su cuerpo, y sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no estaba su camisa y sus pantalones de mezclilla, ahora llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una blusa blanca, y no estaba para nada sucia, ni una pisca de sangre podía verse en todo su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba bien peinado, se veía realmente bien. Sus pisadas se podían oír a cada paso que daba, y eso le asustaba un poco.

Frente a ella de un momento a otro apareció Sirius Black con una gran sonrisa, mis ojos se agrandaron enormemente y abrí ligeramente mi boca ¡si estaba muerta! Aunque no sabía si ese era el cielo, que Sirius estuviera ahí era una prueba que si había muerto y no era un ilusión, seguido a él apareció Remus Lupin y Nyphamdora Tonks, ¿eso quería decir que habían muerto en la batalla como ella? Si al parecer si, Harry debía estar destrozado y peor aún ¡ellos habían dejado un hijo! Si no recordaba mal su nombre es Teddy. Estos también me sonrieron y seguidos de ellos aparecieron James y Lily Potter, mi boca se abrió mucho más que antes en forma de una perfecta "o" y cerré mis ojos un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-¿H-Hola?- Dije un poco insegura si debía saludar o no, ¡por Merlin! Era Lily Potter, su suegra, bueno, al menos lo era.

-¡Pelirroja!- Exclamó Sirius.

¿Pelirroja? Oh si, recordé que un par de veces cuando había visto a Sirius, hablábamos bastante, se había convertido en un muy buen amigo para mi, sobre todo cuando había descubierto su forma animaga, desde ese momento había empezado a decirle "Pulgas" y este le respondía con un "Pelirroja" había formado una gran amistad con él, y claro, se había puesto muy triste cuando supo que este murió, y sobre todo que ella estuvo ahí, y no pudo hacer nada por defenderle, eso le había llenado bastante de un sentimiento de impotencia.

-Pulgas.- Sonreí y el también. –Estoy segura de que Harry cuidara muy bien de Teddy.- Le dije a Remus y a Tonks.

Sabía que ellos habían puesto a Harry como el padrino de su hijo, y estaba segura de que cuando Harry supiera que ellos habían fallecido no dudaría en hacerse cargo de Teddy, aunque sería difícil para él, la madre de Tonks también estaba ahí y podría ayudarle, en realidad, ella podía ser la que tomaría más atención en Teddy. Después de todo era el hijo de su hija Tonks y era su nieto.

-Lily, James.- Por último quedaban ellos, era obvio que no sabía mucho de ellos, y el haber tenido una relación con ellos lo hacía mucho más vergonzoso. –Harry.- Empecé, de seguro querían saber algo de su hijo. –Es un buen chico, ahora está en algunos aprietos, pero, estoy segura que estará bien, es muy fuerte, y un gran mago, además tiene muchos amigos y personas que le quieren.- Les sonreí y estos me miraron.

-Ginny.- Habló la mama de Harry, y le miré un poco sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre. –Sabemos la relación que tienes con nuestro hijo.- Me sonrojé. –Y no puedes dejarle, no aun.- Le miré aun más sorprendida. –El, te quiere mucho, y por mi debes de cuidarle ¿si?- Me sonrió cálidamente y yo asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Señora Potter, ¿quiere que le diga algo a Harry?- Aun no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría ni de tampoco a lo que se refería la mama de Harry, sin embargo no pude resistir en hacerle aquella pregunta a Lily.-

-Llámame Lily querida.- Dijo. –Y si, dile que estamos muy orgullosos de él, que lo amamos, y también que no hayamos podido estar ahí cuando nos necesitaba, pero, que de ahora en adelante aunque no nos vea, siempre estaremos con el.- Sonrió Lily con algunas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Asentí, y me volví a mirar a Sirius, Remus y a Tonks, estaba segura que también tendrían algo que decirle a Harry, sobre todo Sirius, ya que Remus y Tonks, acababan de morir, tenía la ligera sensación de que era lo que quería que le dijera a él. Sirius me miró y se acerco a mí, sonrió y no hubo necesidad de preguntarle si quería que le dijera algo a Harry de parte de el.

-Dile a Harry que se consiguió una novia muy linda.- Me guiñó el ojo y el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hizo presente. –Ah, y dile también que se cuide, que lo quiero mucho y que no se culpe por la muerte de nadie más, y también que los mejores Merodeadores ya están juntos.- Rió ante el último comentario al igual que yo.

Por último miré a Lupin y a Tonks, ella tenía un par de lagrimas en sus ojos, y Remus solo me sonreía, el siempre había sido mi profesor favorito, además de que su clase era mi favorita, también me había dolido que renunciara, ya no podría disfrutar la misma clase como antes, aunque nunca supo las razones, tenía la idea de que era algo muy importante.

-Dile a Harry, que no se culpe de nuestra muerte.- Sonrió Remus. –Dile también, que cuando crezca Teddy siempre le recuerde que lo amamos mucho, y que lamentamos no poder estar con él, pero que nunca estará solo.- Hablo esta vez Tonks. –Y si puedes dile a mi madre que la quiero y que debe cuidar a Teddy.- Dijo nuevamente Tonks.

-Prometo decírselo todo.- Sonreí, mientras ellos se voltearon a ver, se sonrieron y nuevamente me miraron.

Sentí un gran dolor en mi estomago, cerré los ojos, y tuve la sensación de que empecé a dar vueltas, mi respiración se volvió agitada, mi cabeza empezó a doler, mientras que las nauseas se hicieron presentes. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, podía sentir como antes un dolor en mi costado pero ahora ya no era tan fuerte como antes, sino que ahora era leve. Toqué con una de mis manos donde estaba la herida, ya no estaba al aire libre, la rodeaba una venda. Abrí mis ojos con impresión, entonces.. ¿Eso significaba..?

Me levanté rápidamente, y solté un pequeño gritó de dolor, me había precipitado en levantarme que olvidaba que la herida aun seguía ahí. Miré a mi alrededor y pude identificar que estaba en dentro de Hogwarts por la entrada, estaba acostada en una de las bancas donde había mucha gente, estaban todos sucios, y algunos estaban heridos, había rastros de sangre en sus ropas, y los escombros se podían ver por todo el lugar al igual que varias lapidas rotas y muchas rocas alrededor, el castillo estaba destruido, no veía a su familia por ningún lado ni a Harry. ¿Les habría pasado algo? El miedo empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y aun con el dolor me levante de mi lugar, buscando a alguien de su familia, pero no hallaba a nadie.

Detrás de mi pude escuchar un gritó que me llamaba, volteé y me encontré con Neville y toda la familia incluso Harry estaba ahí, sonreí y dirigí una de mis manos en la herida, dolía mucho, sabía que había sido bastante imprudente haberme levantado, pero el miedo me había vencido. Corrí hasta donde estaban ellos y los brazos de Neville me recibieron en un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí, de pronto me vi rodeada de toda la familia que decía cosas que ni siquiera podía entender. Pero, no importaba, ya que, estaba muy feliz de poder verlos a todos otra vez, todos estaban ahí.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en mis mejillas y con fuerza abrace a cada uno de ellos, temiendo volver a perderlos, era patético que me vieran llorar, anqué eso no importara mucho ahora. Me habían dado otra oportunidad de vivir, de estar con mi familia de ver una vez más a Harry y con eso me bastaba, no importaba ahora si Voldemort había muerto, sabía la respuesta y aunque tuviera la curiosidad de cómo habría muerto, eso podría esperar. Además, había algo mejor que eso, había conocido a los padres de Harry.

-

¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿Felicitaciones?  
Apple S.


End file.
